Questioning Love
by Zexion-Earl-Vincent-Shion
Summary: "Hey Sebastian...I have a question." The boy mumbled, looking up at him with a small, unusual blush. Sebastian looked at him curiously, "Yes master?" The earl sat up slightly, looking at his fingers and biting his lip nervously before he spoke. "Can demons...love?"


"Sebastian!"

Ciel was sitting irritably in his study, tapping his pen on his dark-wood desk rapidly as he waited. He had more paperwork which was making him very annoyed, and Sebastian's lack of speed for some reason is not helping the situation.

Sebastian walked into the room for the fifth time in ten minutes, "Is something wrong, My Lord? You've been practically begging for my presence."

The earl groaned, "Get me some tea and a velvet cake with lots of icing and strawberries."

"Earl Grey, I presume?" The demon smirked and bowed with a hand over his chest.

The bluenette nodded his head quickly, writing a signature on another paper in front of him and sliding it into the small pile of signed sheets, which were agreeing on material and ingredient shipments for his company.

"Urg…" He groaned as he let out a small sigh, "Can't this work be done later? There's just too much here, it's overwhelming…"

A sudden noise caught his attention just then, and he snarled at the door where it was coming from.

_Mew! Mew!_

A kitten. An annoying, black, hairy, constantly making him sneeze kitten.

"Sebastian! Why is there a kitten meowing at my door!" He let out a soft sneeze as he angrily yelled for his demon.

The butler walked into the room frowning, holding the cake in one hand and the small, black cat in the other.

"Here, Master, your cake. I shall remove of the cat; I don't know how it even got in here…" He sighed softly as he sat the cake on the desk with the tea, and then walked out with the kitten at hand meowing for attention.

Ciel let out a soft sigh himself, yawning and taking a sip of the freshly-brewed tea. He could at least do this much right without making a fool of everyone...

He took a small bite from the cake. It was as divine as normal, and he didn't feel as nauseated as he did with the cat. He was a bit better now, so he started to finish his paperwork at a rather quick pace.

Mei-Rin waltzed into the room suddenly, "Mastah~! Elizabeth's coming tomorrow!"

"What?!" The earl bolted up from his feet, dropping the ink pen and hands slamming on the desk, "I never agreed to this I'm far too busy!"

"Oh but Sebastian did!" She said in a small whimper, "Don't kill me..."

"Get out!" He shouted at the red-headed girl, who sped out the door.

Ciel sighed and frowned, plopping back into the cushion of his chair. He grabbed his pen before it fell to the floor, and signed off the last of the papers.

"Sebastian I'm finished with my work!" He shouted, standing up.

The demon walked into the room with a small smile, "Very good. Do you wish to begin today's music lessons, or prepare a bath first?"

"Lessons," He sighed, "Might as well get them over with..."

"Today, I thought you'd rather work with the piano." Sebastian nodded towards a small door on the side of the room.

Ciel made his way to it, opening it and gaining a small smile on his lips. He really did like the piano, it made him feel calm and relaxed. He didn't even know why...

He walked into the room, his boots making a small clack on the dark wooded floors. The walls were black with silver accents, and the curtains on the large windows covering one half of the room appeared clear as the light tried to shine through them. It casted a glow on the white grand piano, newly polished keys, and white bench to match.

The young earl sat himself on the bench seat, looking at the music in front of him.

"Really, Sebastian? Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven...You're expecting me to play this?" He frowned at the piece, looking up at the demon.

Sebastian nodded, "I've heard you play it once before from memory, I know you can play it."

Ciel sighed softly and positioned his hands on the white keys, staring for a moment at his hands as they glimmered in the sunlight. His blue orb made its way from his hands to the music before him, scanning the first line of notes. At least it started as a basic set of notes, after all.

He began to play the song, his fingers dancing along each key as the notes formed together to create a calming, wondrous melody.

Sebastian watched him from the side of the room, admiring every keystroke. He softly hummed the tune and captured a mental image of him playing. His skin shimmered, his focused face shaded from his position. He looked as if he truly belonged there.

Ciel had a rare smile on his face; closing his eyes he hummed the music with Sebastian as he played.

As the song ended, Ciel got up, his smile quickly fading, "Anything more today?"

"No, my Lord. I decided you need a break from all the hard work." The demon said, bowing politely.

The boy nodded and walked back to his study, "Sebastian, I'm tired..."

"Would you like me to prepare a bath now?" He looked at his master, standing in front of the door.

Ciel nodded slightly, leaning back on his chair and looking up at him.

With that, Sebastian left the room, leaving the earl to his own thoughts.

"I wonder..." He mumbled softly to himself, beginning to daydream of his usual thoughts.

How Sebastian felt about him.

He wandered back into the piano room, closing the door behind him and sitting by the window as the sun began to set.

The young master smiled slightly, watching the crows fly from the tree to their nest to sleep. The bats were beginning to fly about, and a few owls could be faintly heard.

"It's time for your bath, my Lord." Sebastian said from the doorway, "It's waiting for you."

The boy walked to him quickly and silently, making his way to the bathroom. Sebastian followed closely behind him.

Ciel sat down in a small chair and held up his left foot, "Remove my clothes, I'm by far too tired to do such things."

The demon nodded slightly, removing his boots and leggings, then his shorts and shirt.

The boy slid into the small, claw foot white bathtub and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of the warm water on his cool flesh.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, "Shall I wash you, or are you going to do it yourself tonight?"

Ciel sighed, "You do it. You know me well enough..."

"Very well master," He smiled softly and grabbed the soap, then began to run his soft hands across the boy's body.

The boy relaxed, closing his eyes and releasing a soft sigh.

"My Lord..." The demon started, not bothering to finish.

"Yes?" The earl looked at him curiously.

Sebastian shook his head slightly, "Never mind, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

Ciel let out a sigh in annoyance, nodding gently, "Fine."

The rest of that evening in the bathroom was spent in silence. Sebastian dressed him soon after their awkward discussion had ended, and took him to his room.

"Sebastian," Ciel started as he got into bed, "Stay in here tonight."

The male chuckled, "As usual, the young master wishes to not be alone. I shall stay here, then."

The boy nodded as he was tucked into his bed, but then grabbed on to the demons wrist, "Lay with me."

Sebastian blinked, staring at him surprised for a moment. He soon was lying on the soft mattress of the bed, Ciel curled up against him.

"Hey Sebastian...I have a question." The boy mumbled, looking up at him with a small, unusual blush.

Sebastian looked at him curiously, "Yes master?"

The earl sat up slightly, looking at his fingers and biting his lip nervously before he spoke.

"Can demons...love?"

The demon sat there, stunned for a moment at the question, "Well...Some of us can, despite the factors that claim we cannot feel love..."

Ciel nodded slightly, looking at him. He sighed, "Well...Can you?"

Sebastian nodded, "I can...Why...?"

It went silent for a moment; you could hear the owls hooting and the bats screeching. The crickets chirped in the distance.

"I love you, Sebastian."

Ciel was turned away from him by now, hugging his knees and sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd never thought of admitting his feelings, but he felt that he might as well.

"Ciel...I love you as well..." The demon mumbled, wrapping his arms around his master, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from you..."

The boy's heart skipped a beat, "Y-you...Love me..."

Sebastian smiled, pulling the child into his lap and cuddling him, "More then I could ever love anything in this world..."

"Good." Ciel smiled at him with a rare, genuine smile on his face.

"_Oh Phantomhive...Demon's can only love from an order. He doesn't love you...He was told to by your father, the first contract he made in this family..."_


End file.
